Escaping Heartbreak
by LennieB
Summary: The students are back at Hogwarts for their 7th year after defeating Volemort. Draco is a veela! and in the good side and his mate is none other than Hermione Granger. please be nice to me this is my first fanfiction.
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's amazing characters.

F.Y.I

Voldemort is dead, and the Malfoys are on the good side, they were really spies for The Order.

Escaping Heartbreak

_Draco's Point of View_

I sat on the blood read couch, dumbfounded.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"_A veela,_ sweetheart," my mother said, looking sympathetic.

"But, since when?" I managed to say.

"Well, I suppose you inherited it from my side of the family, and you are only a half-veela," my father said, I hadn't even know he was in the same room.

"What am I to do when I go back to Hogwarts? " I asked again, there were millions of questions buzzing around in my head.

"When you reach the age of seventeen this December, you will transform into a full veela, and then you will inherit the instincts as well as the physical appearances. You will probably find your mate, of course there are some cases where a veela never finds there mate," Narcissa said.

I had read about veelas in the care and keeping of magical creatures. A veela was a human with more enhanced features and instincts. When a veela reaches its adult stage, it will find a mate. The veela must then mark its mate by biting her or him; this will forever bind the two together. If they don't find their mate they will die of heartbreak. This was all they learned from their textbooks and Hagrid.

"Who is my mate?" I asked.

"Well, you probably already know her… or him," my father said a little apprehensively.

"Wait are you saying my mate could be some guy!?" I screamed. I jumped to my feet, started pacing, and ran my fingers through my platinum blond hair.

"Bloody Hell," I whispered under my breath, but not softly enough that my mother could not hear.

"Draco! You will not use such language in my home!" Narcissa said with an assertive tone.

"Narcissa, the boy just found out he is a veela, give him a break," Lucius added.

My parents left me alone in my room. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I hoped that my mate would be one, not a guy, and two, not Pansy Parkinson.


	2. Flourish and Blotts

Chapter 2

Escaping Heartbreak

_Draco's Point of View_

A large tawny owl pecked at my bedroom window. I rushed to the door as soon as I saw the envelope in its beak. There was no mistaking Dumbledore's writing. I eagerly took the letter and opened it apprehensively. A small silver pin fell out of the envelope and on the black marble floor. I picked it up, I had the letters **HB **engraved onto it. I read the letter stating all the things we would need for the upcoming year, I saw another note attached. It read…

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Boy of Hogwarts. Please owl me if you have any questions. You will be responsible for prefect meetings and organizing the Christmas ball and Valentine ball. You will have the power to take, but not give, points from houses. If we see that you have abused your power, we will immediately strip you of your title. Good luck next year and congratulations on making Head Boy._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I scanned the letter again and again. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was sure Potter or Wealsley would get it. I looked at my school shopping list. I headed out to my father's office.

"Father," I said, stepping into his office.

"Yes Draco," he said, not bothering to look up from his Ministry work.

"Father, I need to go to Diagon Ally to get my school supplies, I will use the Floo. I just thought you might want to know," I said.

"Alright, be home for supper your mother and I have to speak to you, after all you start school tomorrow," he said, this time looking up from his papers.

I stepped into our huge fire place, took a handful of green powder, and shouted, "Diagon Ally!"

I arrived at the fire place at Flourish and Blott's bookstore. I pulled out my list and read it again. I headed to the text book isle and that's when it hit me, like a ton of bricks. The smell was intoxicating. It was a mixture of raspberries and something else, I couldn't think of. I followed it out of the bookstore and around the corner.

But it was gone. The scent lingered in the air. I found her, I found my mate.


End file.
